The Love of a Friend
by DracoLover2007
Summary: AU, meaning no magic, no boy wonder. Please read and review. Thanks. Be gentle, this is my first fic. no more updating...lost interest...if anyone wants to continye it, your more then welcomed...just let me know
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. I'm new at this, so flamers will be disregarded.

This is a repost. I posted it before, but y'all didn't like it, so I fixed it up a bit. So, if you give me good reviews, I'll add more.

* * *

It was Harry's first day at Hogwarts High. He was nervous, so he took a deep breath and entered the school. His first class was chemistry with Mr. Snape. Harry opened the door and walked over to the teacher so he could hand him a note.

"Ok, we have a new student." Mr. Snape announced to his class and then looked around for an empty desk. He found one next to a red headed boy. "You can sit next to Weasley." he said.

Harry looked to his class and the red headed boy raised his hand. Harry smiled, walked over to him and sat down.

During the class while Snape was facing the board, Harry tapped the red heads shoulder.

"I'm Harry." he whispered and stuck out his hand. The red head smiled and took Harry's hand.

"I'm Ron." He said back. For some reason, when Harry's hand came in contact with Ron's, he felt a shock—a good type of shock. Almost tingly.

Soon, class was over and Ron showed Harry his locker.

"Thanks, Ron." he said as he opened his locker and put his bag inside.

"No problem, Harry." he replied, winking.

Harry blushed. "Its lunch time." he said. Harry had gotten to school pretty late. Ron walked with Harry to the lunch room and as they sat and ate, a girl with brown bushy hair came up to Ron and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, this is my girlfriend, Hermione." Ron said, Harry was shocked, but put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

Hermione smiled "You too." She sat down.

"So, Harry, where are you coming from?" Ron asked

"From here, I've just been home schooled." Harry replied.

"That's cool." Ron said with a smile.

Harry frowned "Not really, I didn't have any friends." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron was a little embarrassed

Harry smiled again. "It's ok, mate" he said.

Soon, Hermione got up. "Ron, I'm going to head to the library, ok?" she asked, kissing Ron's cheek. "Nice meeting you, Harry." She said before walking off.

Ron rolled his eyes as she left. "Thank god she's gone…" he said. Harry looked at him oddly and Ron noticed. "Ok, you see, the only reason I'm dating her is…well…because…" He started and then leaned into Harry so no one could hear. "Well, I'm gay...but she doesn't know this." He said.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard this 'I still have a chance' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, well, I'm gay as well." Harry said.

"Really? Wow, I thought I was the only gay person here." Ron said looking relieved.

Soon, lunch was over and Ron walked Harry to his next class. "I'll see you later, Harry." Ron said with a wink before walking away.

Harry was deep red as he entered his next class, English.

"Harry, over here" he heard some call to him. Harry looked for the voice. It was Hermione. He walked over to her and sat down. "Sorry I left lunch early, I had things to do." she said.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to her. "It's ok." he said while he was thinking of the things Ron had told him.

As class started Harry was daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss Ron, to hold him and know that he was loved by someone. Before Harry knew it, class was over and he got up with Hermione and Harry saw Ron waiting for them. Harry's smile vanished when Hermione kissed Ron's cheek and grabbed his hand. Jealousy grabbed at Harry's heart, but he didn't show it.

Soon the school day was over and Harry was heading home when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Ron.

"Hey, Harry. You wanna come over?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure." was all he could think to say and they started to walk to Ron's house.

"Well, here we are." Ron said when they stopped in front of a big house. Harry was in awe as they entered.

"Wow, you have a wonderful house." Harry said looking around.

Ron shrugged "I guess." he said.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked. "I would die to live in a house like this…"

Ron chuckled. He showed Harry his backyard which had a pool and a hot tub.

"Wicked." Harry said smiling.

Ron shook his head with a smile. "Lets go swimming." He said.

"Oh, I don't have swim trunks." Harry said.

Ron just smiled "You can use a pair of mine."

The two boys went inside to change. Soon they went out to the pool and they both just stood at the edge.

"Well, go in already." Ron smiled.

"No, you first." Harry said and playfully shoved Ron. Ron lost his balance and fell in. Harry covered his mouth "I'm sorry!" He said as Ron resurfaced.

Ron just smiled "Help me out." he said.

Harry bent over so Ron could grab his hand. Ron pulled Harry in and laughed as Harry splashed.

After Harry resurfaced, the two boys started to wrestle. When they got tired, they still had a hold on each other. Ron looked into Harry's eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Harry panicked and went under the water, resurfacing on the other side of the pool. They looked at each other but didn't say anything as they got out.

They changed in silence. "I should get home." Harry said

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ron said.

Harry just looked at him and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and I'll add more.

None of these characters belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.

Oh, and I'd like to thank my beta, Ms. Elbow, for helping me fix this up.

* * *

The next day at school, Ron was looking for Harry. He found him at his locker.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said hesitantly, yesterday's event still fresh in his mind.

Harry turned around. He was sporting a black eye.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked, looking him over. Harry just looked down at the floor.

"I…I walked into a door…" He said, shutting his locker. Ron didn't believe him, but chose not to push the subject.

The first bell rang.

"I should go…" Harry said, starting to walk away. "Don't want to be late."

"Harry, wait." Ron said, grabbing his arm. Harry turned around.

"What?" He asked, looking annoyed.

Ron looked at him sadly. "It's nothing." He said, letting go of his arm. Harry walked away.

Ron was standing in the hallway when he felt arms around him. "Hey, Ron." Hermione said. Ron turned around.

"Hey." He said, kissing her.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went to class." Ron said, not wanting to go into details.

After class, Ron looked for Harry and he found him walking home. Ron ran up to talk to him.

"Harry, wait up." Ron said, catching up to him.

Harry stopped. "What is it?" He asked.

"Harry, why are you acting so weird? Is it something I did?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's me."

"Why did you leave yesterday? Did I offend you or something?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I'm just...confused right now. And you have a girlfriend...you know? It's just weird."

"I told you..." Ron said, lowering his voice. "I'm just going out with her to hide that I'm gay..."

Harry rolled his eyes impatiently, turned around and started to walk away.

Ron stopped Harry. "Harry, wait, I'm sorry..." Harry turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't...I don't know...talk to you before I tried to kiss you. I just...really like you."

Harry sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I really like you too...but I just need some time to think this through."

Ron nodded. He looked at Harry for a long moment. "Harry..." He paused uncertainly. "Where did you get that black eye?"

"I told you. I ran into—"

"No, what really happened?" Ron asked sternly.

Harry looked at the ground. "My uncle." He said, looking back up at Ron.

"Oh, Harry…" Ron said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry."

Harry liked the feeling of being cared for and hugged Ron back. "Can I maybe stay at your place?"

"Oh, of course you can." Ron said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back (after a year.) Here's the awaited fourth chapter.

Please review nicely. No flamers accepted.

* * *

When Ron showed Harry inside, Ron went to talk to his mom.

"Hey, mom, can Harry stay over?" He asked.

"Sure, honey." She said.

"Thanks mom." Ron walked back into the living room where Harry was on the couch, crying. He ran to his side and put an arm around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Harry wiped his eyes and stared at Ron. Suddenly he grabbed his face and kissed him. Ron was shocked, but leaned into the kiss and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, smiling. Harry blushed.

"I like you, Ron." He said.

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Ron were hanging out in the pool when they started to wrestle. It then turned into a make-out session. Ron put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry giggled.

"You're wonderful, Harry." Ron whispered.

Harry blushed.

Ron's mother's voice came from inside the house. "Boys! Dinner!"

Harry and Ron jumped in surprise and pulled apart.

* * *

At the table, Ron's mother noticed Harry's black eye.

"Harry, what happened to your eye?" She asked.

Harry paled. "I ran into a door." Harry lied, looking at Ron.

"Do you want some ice for that?"

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

After dinner, Ron and Harry went upstairs to hang out. When they started to make out, Ron was on top of Harry and running his hands down his sides. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Ron jumped off of Harry. Harry got up and smoothed down his clothes and hair.

Ron got up and opened the door. It was Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said, letting her in.

"Oh…hey, Harry…"

Harry smiled. "Hey.

Hermione walked into Ron's room.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

Ron knew "go out" meant take out and car sex. He didn't want that.

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't tonight." He said, looking at Harry.

"Oh…okay." She said. "Well…uh…I guess I'll see you at school." She walked out the door indignantly.

Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "That was close." He said, kissing Harry again.

Harry fell back on the bed with Ron on top of him. Harry moaned when Ron rubbed himself on him.

Ron smirked. "You like that, eh?" He asked, doing it again.

"Ron," Harry moaned.

Ron stopped when he heard a noise. "Maybe we should wait."

Harry nodded. Ron decided to just cuddle and the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mrs. Weasley looked in and saw her son holding Harry. She smiled.

* * *

The next day, Ron was the first one up an he smiled when he saw Harry curled up beside him. He kissed his head. Harry stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Ron said.

Harry smiled. "Hey."

Ron kissed him. "I'm gonna break up with Hermione."

Harry sat up. "You sure? I mean—you really want to be with me?"

Ron nodded. "Of course I want to be with you." He said, hugging him.


End file.
